


Room Four

by earpcin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Wynonna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Facials, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Omega!Waverly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpcin/pseuds/earpcin
Summary: The clerk looks between them strangely. There's the hint of a raised eyebrow, and for a second Waverly worries she's going to ask a question neither of them have an answer for. Something twitches in her cheek, like she's chewing on the question, but she seems to decide she doesn't get paid enough to deal with this.ORAfter fooling around for a little more than a year, Alpha!Wynonna takes Omega!Waverly's virginity in a motel room. This is just pure omegaverse filth tbh.





	Room Four

**Author's Note:**

> The fic I've been promising forever. Triple warning for a) underage in some places sex, b) incest and c) a/b/o, in case you missed any of that in the tags. This is... so filthy. Writing it made snakes manifest in my house. I hope you all enjoy it.

The drive is silent. It’s not just the lack of music, it’s the lack of any other cars. It’s that special hour in Purgatory when it’s too late for the casual troublemakers and too early for the farmers and the miners, so no-one is awake but a select few. A few like them, driving out of town so no one will recognise them, planning to do something that’d get them lynched.

Waverly has her hands interlocked in her lap. She’s been silent practically since she got in the car, save for a quick debrief on how difficult it had been for her to sneak out of Gus and Curtis’ house. She doesn’t need to actually say anything more out loud, not when her mind is in constant conversation with itself. 

This is the night. They’d talked about it for months, maybe even a whole year. A year to get excited and plan and to build it up in her head. A year of Waverly asking and Wynonna saying no, constant and stable and dutiful refusal to do anything until she was older.

But she is older, now. Only just fifteen but she’s done with waiting, and Wynonna knows if she doesn’t take Waverly’s virginity soon then she’ll find someone else to do it, and she can’t think of anything worse in the world. 

The GPS tells Wynonna when to turn off and it’s easy to find the motel. It’s the only thing with lights on on the road. They’d chosen it because of its seclusion. And because they let you pay in cash. Wynonna takes the furthest parking from the office, even though all but one other space is empty. She turns off the engine and waits with both hands on the wheel.

“Are..you ready?” Wynonna asks. When the heat cut, the cold claws its way back fast. In the false sense of security that the heating brough. Waverly had almost forgot about all the snow outside.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Waverly says. She opens her door and steps outside, waiting and shivering while Wynonna goes around to the backseat to grab the bag they packed. They make a beeline for the entrance, cutting across all the empty parking spaces to the promise of a salvation from the cold.

Wynonna walks ahead of her and hold the door. It’s such a small gesture, but it’s sweet and unexpected and Waverly can’t fight her smile. A second later she walks in behind her and closes the door, shutting the cold out. Wynonna takes the lead again, and walks up to the counter. 

“Hi, how’s your night?” Wynonna doesn’t wait for the answer before she continues, “Queen room for one night, please.”

Waverly catches up to her and leans into her side like Wynonna has her own gravity.

The clerk looks between them strangely. There's the hint of a raised eyebrow, and for a second Waverly worries she's going to ask a question neither of them have an answer for. Something twitches in her cheek, like she's chewing on the question, but she seems to decide she doesn't get paid enough to deal with this and turns around to grab the key off the rack. 

Wynonna holds out the money in one hand and hold the other out for the key. They make the exchange. 

"Room four," she says, tired, "it's on the left. Check out is at eleven."

Wynonna nods slightly and tucks the key into her pocket.

"Enjoy your stay..." the clerks eyes travel over Waverly again, who feels like folding into herself. They made sure they went far away enough from Purgatory that no one would recognise them, but... you never know.

"Thanks," Wynonna says, "We will."

Wynonna grabs Waverly's hand and pulls her away, down the corridor. They find the door easily, and Wynonna unlocks it and holds the door open. Waverly's stomach buzzes at the chivalry. Wynonna follows after her, and closer the door. Locks it. She heads straight for the bed and sets the bag down.

The room is about what they’d expected. The wallpaper is plain but pleasant. The carpet would've been white a couple of years ago, but it's been walked over so much that it it's probably more dirt than carpet by now, leaving the whole thing a slight grey. The TV is thick and clunky and small, and below it are a row of DVDs that are probably mostly empty cases. There's free coffee and tea on the desk pushed up against the wall, and Wynonna has never been a snob about her caffeine, so she walks over and grabs the kettle to fill it at the sink. Waverly smooths out the bed before she sits down, and crosses her legs. 

"Want some?" Waverly points to the coffee and Waverly nods. She pulls at a loose thread on her jeans and shifts again, swallows. She knows what they're here for. they both do, but she doesn't know what to say. How to bring it up. She hopes Wynonna will take the lead.

A minute later Wynonna is in front of her, holding out a mug for Waverly and holding her own close to her chest. Waverly thanks her and takes a sip. Wynonna downs half of hers at once, then finds the remote on the nightstand and flicks on the TV. It's the news. 

Wynonna sits down next to her and pretends to watch, but the volume is too low to hear anything. 

Waverly sets her mug down on the nightstand and shifts closer, trying not to make noise but the creaking of springs betrays her. She winces. Wynonna flicks her gaze in Waverly's direction, and smiles to herself. 

“I’m not gonna bite,” Wynonna says, then grins, “... _ well… _ ”

Waverly slaps her on the shoulder, happy that some of the tension is gone, and settles in half next to her and half behind her.  She swallows her spit before she places her hand on Wynonna’s side, slowly slides it down. She pretends to watch the TV, too, but her mind is in her hand.

Waverly steadies herself and brings her mouth closer to Wynonna’s neck. Her hair is already brushes out of the way, and Waverly lowers her lips to her neck. 

Wynonna accepts the touch, leans into it, and that makes Waverly brave enough to push on.  She nips at the skin there are Wynonna lets out a gasp. Waverly places more open mouthed kisses to the skin there, until there’s a flash of sudden motion and then there position are reversed, and Wynonna is kissing the hollow between her collarbones and working up. 

Waverly’s breathing turns high pitched and fast. She grips at Wynonna’s sides and bunches her hands in the fabric of her t-shirt, before moving them lower down. Her hand brushes something unexpected, and Waverly pulls her hand back out of surprise. 

“Are...are you hard already?” Waverly asks. 

Wynonna bites her lower lip. She nods. Chuckles for a bar, then stops.

“I’ve had a semi since I picked you up, Wave,” Wynonna says, “You didn’t notice me walking funny?”

Waverly blushes. She likes knowing that she made Wynonna hard. That Wynonna wants her.  She tilts her neck again, presenting it, and Wynonna doesn’t wait before going for her pulse point. 

Waverly shifts, and for the first time realises how wet she is. She lets Wynonna be in charge, following her lead and being moved. Wynonna moves around her neck and to her lips and Waverly opens her mouth for her. They kiss for a very long time. Long enough that the program on TV changes to something with an laugh track that plays every so often. 

“I’m not…. Sure what to do,” Waverly says, breaking away from the kiss when she gets too deep in her own head,  “I’ve never…. I don’t know how this all works.”

Wynonna nods and gives her an easy smile. She’s trying to be calm enough to compensate for the both of them.  She places her hand on Waverly’s thigh and moves it slightly, in a comforting pattern. 

“Well, I figure… since you’re the omega, you’ll be the bottom,” Wynonna’s eyes drop down Waverly’s body. They linger on her legs, and Waverly doesn’t miss it.

“The...bottom?” Waverly asks.

“Yeah…” Wynonna says, “You know, like I’m on top….”

Waverly quirks an eyebrow, not quite understanding. Wynonna leans back. Waverly really  _ was _ a virgin.

“Like…” Wynonna places her hand together in a gesture that doesn’t make things any clearer for Waverly, “ _ I  _ fuck  _ you.  _ I mean, we could try it another way, but I don’t-”

“No,” Waverly cuts her off, “No I.. I want you on top.”

Wynonna grins, “Good. Lie back.” 

Waverly follows the command without thinking. Her head hits the pillow and when she looks at Wynonna again, she’s already got her shirt off. Waverly takes the cue to get undressed too, and throws her own shirt off to the same side Wynonna did. 

Wynonna’s bras is plain black, but sleek and attractive. Her whole body is firm but not hard, and it makes Waverly feels soft in comparison. Her stomach is flat and toned and there are lines at the sides, angling downward, that draw Waverly’s eyes down to her crotch. Wynonna catches her staring and flashes teeth. She reaches down to the top button of her jeans and pops it open. 

Waverly doesn’t blink while Wynonna pulls her jeans lower on her hips. Waverly can see her underwear, plain black too, but can’t focus on anything else except the bulge in them. The dark material doesn’t help her make out the exact shape but she can tell it’s bigger than average. Wynonna seems to know that too, if the cocky way she plays with the hem of her trunks is any indication.

“Wanna see?” Wynonna asks.

Waverly just nods, and Wynonna pulls her trunks down in a flash, exposing her cock. 

“You’re…. really big,” Waverly can’t take her eyes off it. Wynonna’s so hard it looks almost painful. Her erection points up pasts her belly button and against her abdomen, where it twitches every few seconds. Waverly hand itches with the desire to touch it, “Does it make you that hard? Thinking about fucking your little sister?”

Waverly watches Wynonna’s cock twitch at the thought. “Yeah,” she says, and Waverly can hear just how aroused she is in her voice. “You like it too,” Wynonna accuses, “You like that I’m older. Wanna lose your virginity to a grown up, right, baby?”

Waverly rubs her thighs together. It’s not fair, how good Wynonna is at this. How she can reach down into Waverly's brain and pull out exactly the right words she needs to say to make her drip. Sometimes Waverly doesn’t even know what she likes until Wynonna makes it clear for her.

Wynonna smirks. “Thought so. And because I’m the adult,” Wynonna shifts her weight forward and ends up covering Waverly, her head blocking out the light of the tv as she moves over her, “that means I’m in charge.”

Waverly just nods. It’s obvious to her. Of course Wynonna is in charge. Wynonna is gonna do whatever she wants to her and Waverly is gonna take it. She wants it that way. She’s dripping to have it that way.

Wynonna pumps her cock in her hand a couple of times. It’s unnecessary, given how hard she already is, but Waverly likes looking.

“You wanna… get undressed, too?” Wynonna asks. 

“Oh!” Waverly says, suddenly aware of the difference in their levels of nudity. She slides off her skirt without much ceremony and Wynonna takes off her bra. Waverly has to fight to keep her jaw in place. Wynonna’s breasts hardly move when she undoes the buckle, like she doesn’t even need the support with how perky they naturally are. 

All of a sudden, the arousal sours into self consciousness. Waverly doesn’t know how she can compare, not when Wynonna looks like that. Her chest is smaller, and her curves haven’t filled out yet, and she’s soft in a way that she thinks makes her look eternally younger than she is. She just hopes Wynonna is into that. 

If the way Wynonna’s pupil;s blow out is any indication, she is. When she tries to speak again, her mouth is dry and her voice turns over a couple of times before it starts,

“Your… underwear, babygirl?”

Waverly nods and starts with her bra. Wynonna almost offers to help but she’s afraid she won’t get it on the first try, and that if she doesn’t something will shatter and she won’t be able to put it back together. Waverly’s bra is white with blue dots, and her panties too, and she feels so immature next to Wynonna’s refined allure. 

Wynonna, for her part, is far more interested in what’s underneath. She waits for Waverly to toss her bra to the side and then watches as she trails her fingers down her body, until she reaches the hem of her panties. Waverly waits for some kind of cue, but when it doesn’t come she starts to pull her underwear down anyway. Wynonna has her hand still wrapped around her cock and she pumps it while she watches. 

The fabric sticks to her skin with her own wetness and comes apart in a peeling motion. 

“Oh, wow,” Wynonna’s voice doesn’t sound quite like her own, but Waverly likes it, “...you’re like, really wet.” 

Waverly squeezes her thighs together, hiding herself from Wynonna, “...don’t… make fun of me,” Waverly says.

“I’m not, baby, I’m not,” Wynonna says. Waverly can’t help but smile at the new nickname. She can’t remember Wynonna ever calling her just ‘baby’, and she decides she likes it, “it’s… really hot, actually. It’s so fucking hot how wet you are.”

Waverly doesn’t know what to say to that, so she just kisses Wynonna again. Wynonna breaks away and looks at the bag. They’d brought supplies. Too many supplies, in fact. Some stuff Wynonna didn’t even see the appeal of, but Waverly had insisted that it was good to be prepared. Wynonna had easily agreed to bringing the condoms and the lube but now that it’s happening, both seem unnecessary. 

“I’m not using a condom,” Wynonna says, matter of fact. There’s no room for Waverly to argue. Not that she would want to, anyway. The idea of anything between her and wynonna is deeply unappealing. She wants wynonna to finish inside her, she realises, and the idea makes her shiver.

Wynonna puts her hands on either side of Waverly and hovers over her. She grabs her shaft at the base to line it up to Waverlys opening. The second there’s contact, wynonna bites her lip.

Waverly can’t believe what’s happening. She’s had fantasies, yes, but actually being here....

She feels so open. So exposed. She’s laid out for her sister and Wynonna is hard and Wynonna is gonna do exactly what she wants to her. Wynonna is gonna go inside her. Wynonna is gonna fuck her.

A second later and she feels the stretch. Wynonna gets just the tip in and Waverly already knows the penetration isn’t going to be easy. She’s thick. Intellectually, she’d known that, but feeling it is something else.

Waverly swallows back her own spit before she speaks.

“Oh... my god,” she says. She opens her legs wider, hopes that’ll make this all go easier. Wynonna gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, as if to say thank you for opening for her, for letting herself be taken like this.

Wynonna knows she should ask if Waverlys okay but she’s afraid she’ll say no, and then she’ll have to stop. Wynonna doesn’t want to stop. She wants to push in deeper, and she does. She slides in deeper and deeper, inch by inch, until her hips meet Waverly’s body and that’s it, she’s all the way in. All the way inside her little sister. Wynonna gets a head rush just thinking about it.

Looking at Waverlys face is almost too much. Wynonna's never been a two pump chump, in fact she’s prided herself on her stamina, but the way Waverly looks makes her feel like she’s a fifteen year old virgin.

Like Waverly is, Wynonna reminds herself, and has to fight off he headrush again.

Waverly's irises are all but blacked out. Her eyes are glossy, like she isn’t entirely there, and she’s breathing fast through lips open just a bit. She looks just a bit out of it, flush and overwhelmed. She looks so hot.

Wynonna cant wait any longer. She starts to move her hips, slowly pulling out. She can hear how wet Waverly is. She’s tight. Of course she is. She’s so tight and her walls squeeze Wynonna's cock like they’re trying to keep her inside. When just the tip is in, Wynonna thrusts in again, faster the time, and Waverly exhales like Wynonna just fucked the air out of her.

Wynonna sets her jaw. She dips her head down, breaking eye contact. She just can’t keep looking. She just can’t.

Instead, she focuses on what she knows. She’s done this before. She knows what she’s doing. She’s quite good at what she’s doing, according to the high pitched panting of several omegas.

Wynonna lets her hips pick up pace. She rolls her hips, adds another dimension to the movements which Waverly seems to like, judging by the way she moans.

Wynonna thrusts are long and deep and constant. They’re constant, and that’s the trick. She just doesn’t stop. She doesn’t let up. She slides all the way in until she’s bottomed out in Waverly, and then she pulls out and does it again and again.

The pleasure builds. There isn’t a second for it to discharge, it just keeps going, and Waverly doesn’t have anywhere to put it. Wynonna keeps thrusting into her, and each thrust builds the heat in her stomach.

“Is this good, baby?” Wynonna says. It’s a redundant question. Wynonna knows she’s good. She knows from the way Waverly can’t keep still, doesn’t know what to do with her hands, that it’s more than good. But she wants to hear her say it. She wants to get Waverly talking. She wants her to use her words.

“You like this? You like having me inside you?” Wynonna words are meant to effect Waverly, but the more she talks the more she just turns herself on. Saying it out loud gives her a rush, like this is really happening. She’s inside Waverly, she took her virginity and now she’s inside her and Waverly is rolling her hips in a way that’s entirely about pleasure and not about performance and Wynonna doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything hotter.

All of Waverly, all of her innocence, that’s the appeal. She’s so different from the omegas Wynonna has been with. Where they were performative, pornographic, threw themselves back onto her cock and moaned in ways that sounded like a parody, Waverly is wholly sincere. She doesn’t know how to fake it yet. She doesn’t know how to perform. Every movement she makes, and every sound, Wynonna knows it’s because she feels good. It’s arousing in a way that makes Wynonna's brain feel hot, like her vision might actually tint with read if she thinks about it too long. Waverly is shy and virginal and that’s appealing in itself, but then there are breaks where she can’t help herself but buck up to get Wynonna's cock deeper inside her.

Waverly doesn’t seem quite ready to talk back, but that’s okay. Wynonna will pick up the slack.

“Does it feel good to have me this deep inside? You like feeling me in your vagina, baby?”

Something about the pseudo medical term sends a pulse of pleasure through Waverly's body. She's too out of it to use words, so she just nods and mumbles out as close to a yes as she can. Wynonna says something else filthy back, but Waverly doesn't catch it, not with how breathy her voice sounds. 

Waverly lifts one of her legs up and half hooks it around Wynonna. Wynonna takes the hint, and moves her hand down to Waverly's waist, and pounds her into the mattress. 

Waverly's voice breaks and she lets out a shattered half sob. If she thought Wynonna was going hard before, this is something else. 

Wynonna has a surprising sort of strength, more strength than it made sense for her lithe form to contain, and Waverly feels it in every thrust. Her whole body moves with the force, and the bed, too. The headboard keeps knocking against the wall and Wynonna’s between her legs and  _ fucking her _ .

It’s so far off the reservation. This is so far from what siblings are supposed to be. But still Waverly is there, on her back with her legs open, being mounted and taken in the deepest and fullest way.

“Oh my god… oh  _ fuck _ ,” Wynonna tries to think about something else because the reality of the situation is too much. She tries to just focus on the physical sensations, because if she lets herself linger on the fact it’s it’s sister who she’s pounding into, or if she thinking about how  _ young _ Waverly is, she’ll cum. 

Waverly is in a similar boat. She’s thought about this for so long that the reality feels like it might kill her, but there are reminders of who they are to each other in their physical similarities. There are reminders of their age, the gap in maturity, too. Wynonna is bigger than Waverly in every metric there is, and it’s half the reason they fit together so well. Waverly likes that wynonna bigger than her. The pressure of her body is as comforting as it is arousing. Waverly likes lying on her back with Wynonna over her, bigger than her, making her feel little. 

She emphasises the differences between them in her head. Wynonna is taller and stronger than her. Part of that is thanks to her Alpha status, but some of it’s just her genes. Wynonna is sharp, with lines in some places Waverly has curves, and Waverly loves looking at her. 

Waverly wants this more than she can ever remember wanting anything else, but her mind wanders into hypotheticals sometimes. If she didn’t want it…. Wynonna could hold her down anyway. It wouldn’t even be a challenge to overpower her, really. To trap the little omega girl under her body and rip her clothes off. She probably wouldn’t even need to try that hard. She could pin her to the bed - or against the wall, or on the floor - and pry her legs open before forcing her cock into the helpless little omega. Wynonna would cover her mouth with her hand and use her in any way that felt good for her cock. She could fuck her until she was satisfied and blow her load inside her and leave her there all used up and dirty, and Waverly wouldn’t be able to do a thing to stop her. Wynonna would never hurt her, but the thought that she  _ could i _ f she wanted too makes Waverly moan and grip at her back.

Wynonna’s cock isn’t getting any easier to take. If anything, it feels like it’s getting bigger. Wynonna keeps pounding into her and Waverly feels it in her organs, like Wynonna’s rearranging her insides with her cock. 

It’s a miracle she can fit in all the way. Looking at how small Waverly is, it’s hard to picture all of Wynonna’s dick fitting inside her, but it does.  _ Just _ . Wynonna pushes Waverly to her absolute limit and then some, ramming into her cervix again and again and having to pull herself back from going to hard. Some girls really like the feeling of that deep, odd pressure but for some it’s just painful. Wynonna wonders which Waverly is, and smirks when she thinks about all the dirty little details she’ll get to find out about her. 

The springs in the mattress make a sharp sound every now and then, like they're protesting the consummation they've been forced into supporting. Whatever, Wynonna has fucked worse people in worse places. She wonder, though, if Waverly cares. Waverly with her white aura, with the gold in her eyes - did she deserve better than this? Yes, obviously, but would she care? Would she remember?

Wynonna's eye catches a sticker on the headboard she's missed until now. It's an apple. Like, an Apple apple, the kind of sticker that comes with a new product. Below that is something in graffiti font that she can't read, but she suspects it's someone's name.

"W..why are you slowing down?" Waverly says. 

Wynonna hadn't even noticed.

"I..." she looks at Waverly's face again. She must have skipped the setting spray, because Wynonna can see where some of her makeup is starting to blur from the sweat and the movement. 

She wonders if Waverly just likes wearing it or if she put it in specifically in preparation, to look pretty for her. If that was her goal, it's working, though maybe not in the way she's planned. Wynonna kisses her again with the focused aim of ruining her lipstick,  and is so pleased with the results that she kisses her again and again. Wynonna gets so caught up in the kiss that she, briefly, forgets about where here dick is. There a light tap on her chest, just above where the muscle turns into softness.

"Wy," Waverly murmurs into the kiss, "just start fucking me again, okay?"

Wynonna nods. She grips Waverly's hip and has an idea.

"Turn over," Wynonna says before pulling out, "I wanna take you from behind."

Waverly half complies, hesitating just long enough to spur Wynonna into finishing the action for her. She ends up on her stomach with Wynonna's right hand on the small of her back, keeping her down, and her left lazily stroking her cock.

Wynonna pushes her up, lifting her hips into position. She feels Wynonna's blunt head brushing her for a second, and then she's inside again. 

Wynonna's cock angles up and stroked her different in this way, maybe better or maybe just mroe intense, Waverly isn't sure she can tell the different. She gets up to speed quickly and then Waverly's on her hands and knees getting fucked from behind. The bed squeaks even louder now.

Wynonna keeps mumbling the same couple of four letter words in different combinations. It's not the content that Waverly likes as much as she likes the voice. Wynonna's voices sounds deeper than usual, and raspier. If they keep going Waverly thinks she might just start growling, and Waverly wouldn't mind.

"You look so fucking good taking my cock," Wynonna isn't even really aware of what she's saying. There's a type of dumb confidence that comes with being stupid hard, and Wynonna has well and truly passed that point, "Getting fucked by you big sister. Dirty, fucking..." Wynonna grits her teeth and gives two thrusts that make Waverly lurch forward, "...slut."

At that name, Waverly moans, surprising even herself. Wynonna is more than pleased with this new discovery. She takes the liberty that if Waverly likes that, she might like getting her hair pulled too, and it pays off with Waverly squeezing her cock tightly when she clenches around her.

“Christ, you like that, yeah? Getting manhandled by an Alpha?”

Waverly nods, not trusting her voice.

“Fucking Omegas,” Wynonna starts. She’s getting close to delicate territory. If it weren’t for the heat of arousal, Waverly might (rightfully) not react well to what she’s planning to say. As it stands, however, Waverly is dripping wet and receptive and wants to get treated like a breeding bitch by any Alpha strong enough to dominate her. Namely, her sister.

“All the fucking same. Try to act like you’re the same as us, but then we get a little rough with you and you just roll onto your belly and take it. You’d do anything to make an Alpha happy, wouldn’t you?”

Waverly nods so quickly Wynonna worries she might accidentally tear something.

“Let me fuck you?”

“Yeah.”

“Any position I want?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Hard as I want?”

“Hmph… yes, Wynonna, oh g-”

“Suck my cock?”

“Oh...of course.”

“Do it then.”

Wynonna pulls out and waits. Waverly takes too long to move, so Wynonna grabs her by the hips and flips her over again. She pulls Waverly up and forward so her face is closer to her dick. Wynonna waits until she’s close enough and, following a hunch, grips her cock and slaps it on Waverlys cheek. Waverly leans forward, mouth open, chasing the contact when it’s gone. Wynonna does it again and again, switching cheeks, until the skin there is just a little reddened. Then she grabs Waverly by the hair, and places the head of her cock between Waverly’s lips. Waverly just keeps it there, not sure what to do. 

“Suck on it,” Wynonna says. Waverly’s cheeks hollow out as she complies, swirling her tongue around the head and alternating pressure. She watches her teeth. She makes herself soft, and pliable. Wynonna’s hand guides her deeper, to take more. At around a third in, Waverly panics at the unusual sensation. 

She taps at Wynonna’s thigh but Wynonna keeps her head in place with her hand. The way Waverly’s mouth moves almost automatically as she tries to pull her head back is almost too good. Wynonna keeps her there for just a second more before she lets her go, and Waverly pulls off and draws in air.

“ _ Jesus _ , Wy, warn me when-”

“Did I say you could stop?” Wynonna cuts Waverly off, all but growling. Waverly, first, is taken aback.

“I don’t… what?” Waverly’s mix of confusion and hurt would be cute-sad in any other circumstance, but Wynonna’s got her blood hot and it turns everything she would normally feel into something edged with arousal.

“I said, keep going. And go deeper this time, no ‘just the tip’ shit,” Wynonna says, “Or do I need to slap you with my cock again?”

Waverly shakes her head but Wynonna does it anyway until Waverly opens her mouth and she thrusts in again, deeper than she was before. Wynonna gets a good drip in Waverly’s hair and splits the job of movement between her hips and Waverly’s head evenly. Waverly remembers going to the doctor as a child and getting her tongue pressed down with a wooden stick. Fighting it makes it harder.

“Ungh, oh, f-fuck,” Wynonna vocalises her pleasure as she gets closer, and just hearing it is reward enough to compel Waverly to keep trying. She wants to hear Wynonna growl her release. She wants her to stop.

“Mmph, that’s good,” Wynonna says. Waverly isn’t doing anything special, doesn’t know any blowjob ticks, but her pretty mouth feels good anyway.  Waverly’s taking just under half of Wynonna’s length and Wynonna decides to cut her some slack and leave it there. It’s her first time blowing someone, and there’ll be plenty of time to learn.

“You’re gonna have to learn deepthroat, though. That’s the only way I can get all the way in.”

Waverly nods as much as she can manage. Wynonna can’t wait to teach her. 

They get into a rhythm that’s just at the limit of what Waverly can manage. Whenever she can, she works her tongue around Wynonna’s head and gets rewarded with a moan on a different frequency. Then the sounds get more and more frequent. Wynonna’s thrusts get faster and her grip at the back of her head gets tighter. 

“M’ gonna cum,” Wynonna says, “Mouth or face?”

She speaks too quickly for Waverly to hear her, much less make a decision, and she’s too close to do anything but make the call herself. Wynonna pulls Waverly off of her, wraps her hand around her cock, aims it at her face  and pumps once.

Alphas ejaculate more than betas. Waverly knows this, technically. She’s good at science, she studies. What she’s not entirely prepared for is just how it feels. Wynonna growls her name and it ends in a choked grunt and Waverly only manages to close her eyes a second before Wynonna would’ve gotten cum in them. Waverly stays perfectly still while Wynonna finishes on her face. She feels Wynonna’s cum on her eyelids and her nose and her cheeks, dripping down to her mouth and she darts her tongue out to taste it. Alpha pheromones are extremely concentrated in their semen, and Waverly shivers. She wipes some off her cheek and then licks the finger clean.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Wynonna says. She’s still cumming, but less now. Soon she sighs in deep satisfaction and falls onto her back, the ripple effect making Waverly bounce too, “Wave, baby, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re like... a natural at sucking dick.”

Waverly bursts into a laugh that makes her whole body shake, but when the sound closes out she blushes deep. She lowers herself onto the bed next to Wynonna. Waverly leans into her side, placing her head on Wynonna’s chest and listening to her still erratic heartbeat.

“Flatterer. Bet you say that to all the omegas,” Waverly says.

“Just the ones that let me get away with it.”

Waverly swats at Wynonna’s hand that reaches across to her chest, “I’m gonna go… wash up.”

Waverly shifts into a sitting position.

“Wait,” Wynonna says, shooting up just as fast.

“Huh?”

“I know I didn’t… ask, before hand, and I should have but - but at the end there, with the…” Wynonna makes a motion and Waverly knows exactly what she means. At the end, when she snapped. When she stopped treating Waverly like her precious little sister, or even like the girl she was seeing, and started treating her like an omega conquest she was using to get off.

“Was that… okay? Are  _ you  _ okay?”

Wynonna;s concern is genuine and Waverly feels warm, all the way through from her skin to her organs.

“Yes, Wynonna,” Waverly says, “Don’t worry. I liked it.”

Wynonna relaxes back onto the bed and starts paying attention to the TV again. It’s odd for Waverly, being this casually naked around her sister, but not in an unpleasant way. She gets to the shower and turns the water on before she hears Wynonna’s voice over it.

“Ah,  _ shit! _ ” Wynonna appears in the doorway a second later.

“What? Everything okay?”

“I just realised you didn’t get off.”

Waverly waves her off.

“No, that’s bullshit,” Wynonna says, “You can shower later. Get up on the counter, I’m gonna eat you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you did. [find me on tumblr](https://earpcin.tumblr.com/) & [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V85FBD) if you want to support my work :)


End file.
